¿Que harías?
by LuFer Gosh
Summary: Antes de partir a una misión Sakura le hace una pregunta a Sasuke que aunque no lo demuestre le perturva pensarlo ¿Qué harías si muriera?


**hola pues traigo este one-shot basado en los personajes de Kishimoto, espero que los disfruten**

* * *

Solo había oscuridad a su alrededor, no importaba hacia donde volteara el negro lo consumía todo, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y como había llegado ahí pero la verdad no le importaba, hasta que en medio de la oscuridad surgió una flama, se fue acercando a ella apreciando su furia que consumiría todo lo que estuviera a su paso, y se sentía tan identificado, el siempre consumía y destrozaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, hipnotizado por las llamas se perdió en sí mismo hasta que distinguió algo que lo hizo sudar frio, ahí en medio del fuego a punto de ser consumida se encontraba una figura femenina, de piel pálida y largos cabellos rosas

-Sakura-salió de entre los labios del último de los Uchihas al reconocer a su compañera de equipo que estaba inconsciente en el lugar, con heridas en el cuerpo que sangraban y un hilo de sangre que escapaba por su boca, vio como los ojos verdes comenzaban a abrirse lentamente enfocándolo y dirigiéndole ese mirada que Sakura solo le dirigía a su persona

-_Sasuke-kun-_notó que decía moviéndolo los labios aunque no emitió ningún ruido-_te amo-_dijo con una sonrisa antes de ser completamente rodeada por el fuego

Sasuke alargo la mano tratando de sacarla del infierno en que las llamas se habían convertido pero fue imposible, el fuego la devoró dejando nada al extinguirse, ni cenizas o una marca que diera conocer lo que había ocurrido, nada solo la impotencia que sentía al haberla perdido; el pelinegro dio un grito expresando su furia logrando despertar de su sueño, más bien pesadilla que le disparo el pulso y descontrolo su respiración obligándolo a sentarse en el acto, llevo una de sus manos hacia su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse cosa que no logro hasta giro la vista al otro lado de la cama y distinguió la figura femenina que siempre le acompañaba

Desde hacía dos años que había vuelto a la aldea Sakura lo buscaba, no como antes que era ruidosa y fastidiosa, y porque no decirlo, una acosadora, pero ahora tenían platicas tranquilas donde ella hablaba calmadamente y el aportaba poco o nada, le llevaba comida y almorzaban juntos o simplemente se quedaban sentados sin decir nada mientras leían, claro que sabía que esas visitas también tenían el propósito de vigilarlo y despues llevar informes a la Hokage, pero mientras no le fastidiara no le importaba

Despues de un año por fin pudo salir de la aldea, más bien de su casa que fue donde se encerró al no poder salir a entrenar, ya no necesitaba que lo vigilaran o le llevaran alimentos y aun así la chica lo buscaba, y el no entendía como podía seguir haciéndolo, aunque cuando estaban solos el aceptaba en cierta medida su cercanía en público era igual de frio y distante que siempre, pero ella siempre regresaba con una sonrisa. Sin que ninguno supiera como una cosa llevo a la otra y empezó la costumbre de tenerla a ella en su cama por las noches e ignorarla durante el día, podía ser cruel pero así estaban bien

Observo de nuevo el cuerpo a su lado e ignorando todos sus pensamientos se recostó de nuevo y a la acerco con posesividad a su lado antes de quedarse dormido

Cuando despertó la luz entraba con fuerza en el cuarto y Sakura no estaba a su lado, seguro había ido a su casa para prepararse y despues irse al hospital, se levantó con calma y se prepara para el día, bajo a la cocina donde encontró el desayuno que la pelirrosa dejaba siempre, lo ingirió sin prisas y salió de su casa rumbo al campo donde se encontraría con Kakashi y Naruto para entrenar como todas las mañanas

Al llegar solo encontró a Kakashi leyendo ese maldito libro anaranjado que seguía cargando despues de tantos años, pero no había ni rastro del rubio escandaloso que aguantaba como amigo, se la paso entrenado con el peligris durante todo el día hasta entrada la tarde, a veces durante los cortos descansos que tomaban su antiguo sensei preguntaba acerca de su "relación" con la Haruno pero no le respondió nada y el hombre no insistió mucho

Al terminar la sesión regreso a su casa, se ducho y espero que llegara su molestia, incluso tomo una siesta y despertó tarde, pero ella no había llegado, comenzaba a tener hambre causándole un ligero enojo, resignado se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo el mismo, observaba todo preguntándose qué haría cuando llamaron a la puerta, fue a abrirla sabiendo a quien encontraría, y ahí estaba, con su cabello rosa largo, como a él le gustaba, una sonrisa tenue y los ojos verdes que no brillaban como antes, el había notado ese cambio desde hace un mes pero no le dio importancia; el paquete que llevaba en las manos llamo su atención al igual que la mochila que cargaba y el hecho de que usaba su ropa para misiones, se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar sin perderla de vista, la vio dejar el paquete sobre la mesa del comedor y permanecer completamente quieta y callada

Ninguno decía nada dejando que el silencio reinara en el lugar, Sakura suspiro sabiendo que ella tendría que comenzar, Sasuke nunca decía nada a menos que fuera importante o necesario, y eso rara vez sucedía con ella

-Sasuke-kun te traje comida, debe ser suficiente para unos días-dijo de espaldas al moreno sin ver la ceja arqueada del muchacho-voy a salir de misión, parto en un rato, por eso Naruto y yo no llegamos al entrenamiento

-Iremos por algunas personas que aún están sufriendo por culpa de rebeldes-continuo explicando la pelirrosa volteando a verlo encontrando su rostro desinteresado-el lugar esta algo lejos y como son civiles nos tomara entre 3 semanas y un mes-termino de decir esperando que el dijera algo, espero unos minutos en los que el silencio volvió a reinar, al final se dio cuenta que era inútil esperar que le dijera algo, despues de todo nunca lo hacía, resignada camino a la salida cuando estaba con un pie fuera giro de nuevo para preguntar algo que sin saberlo perturbaría al Uchiha- Sasuke-kun ¿Qué harías si muriera?

Sasuke entro en shock aunque su exterior no lo mostrara, esa pregunta trajo a su memoria imágenes nítidas de su pesadilla donde Sakura moría a causa del fuego y él no podía hacer nada, ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que la chica al no recibir respuesta se fue con una expresión abatida al haber considerado su silencio como muestra de su poco o nulo interés al hecho de que pudiera morir, cuando al fin reacciono ya no había nadie ante el a quien pudiera responder o mínimo hacer un gesto de despedida, cerro con cuidado la puerta corrediza apoyando un momento la cabeza en ella, volvió a la cocina para ver la comida que le había dejado, toda cuidadosamente preparaba y acomodada, comió algunos onigiris guardo lo demás y aun ido en la imagen de una Sakura muerta fue directo a su habitación esperado dormir algo

Los primeros días fueron soportables pero difíciles, le costaba estar sin ella aunque no lo admitiera, superada la primera semanalas siguientes fueron un infierno, entrenaba hasta agotarse para llegar a su casa comer solo porque su cuerpo lo exigía y caer rendido sobre su cama, se pasaba por la torre de la Hokage casi todos los días esperando oír algún reporte, algunas veces entraba a la oficina de Tsunade y esta sabiendo a que iba le decía que no tenía noticias sin necesidad de que el tuviera la necesidad de preguntar

Dos días antes de que se cumpliera un mes de la ausencia de la pelirrosa Sasuke se despertó en plena madrugada agitado, esta vez no había tenido una pesadilla sobre la muerte de su familia, su hermano o de Sakura, solo había sentido un vacío en el pecho, como si le sacaran el aire de golpe y el corazón se le parara un momento, cayó de espaldas contra el colchón llevando su manos a su cara tratando de ignorar la angustia que le comenzaba a invadir, angustia que no lo abandono durante todo el día siguiente y aumento el día en que se suponía debían regresar de la misión. Ese día despertó más temprano de lo normal pero no salió de casa, se limitó a caminar de un lado al otro viendo cómo se consumían las horas del día, cuando casi llegaba la noche y no había rastro de la pelirrosa comenzó a pensar que el grupo podía tener algún retraso, escoltar civiles de los rebeldes que aún quedaban de la guerra era algo peligroso, con la guerra terminada no todo era felicidad, quedaban personas que no estaban de acuerdo con la alianza y que hacían de todo para tratar de romperla, si lo sabía el que había matado a muchos como servicio a la aldea, estaba sentado en la sala con la vista perdida en el techo cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta, pero no de la forma delicada que él esperaba, más bien estruendosa y con prisa, se levantó de su lugar para abrir la puerta de la mala gana

En el umbral apareció Naruto, se veía cansado y serio, algo raro, extrañamente no dijo nada de inmediato, lo cual debería de ser preocupante, ¿Dónde estaban los temes que le decía siempre y que el respondía con dobe o algún otro insulto? ¿Qué hacía en la puerta de su casa? Y lo que más le molestaba ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?, sin esperárselo un puño se impactó directo en su mejilla tirándolo al suelo, se incorporó molesto y con el sharingan brillándole el los ojos, tomo al rubio con fuerza de la ropa acercándolo a él de forma amenazante notando así los vendajes que llevaba puestos, su amigo lo empujo logrando soltarse mirándolo serio y algo enojado

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?-pregunto al fin antes de que comenzaran a darse de golpes

-Quiero saber ¿Por qué jodidos no estabas en la puerta cuando llegamos?-interrogo casi en un grito el de ojos azules

-No sabía cuándo volverían y no iba a estar como idiota dando vueltas por ahí todo el día-

-Mierda Sasuke Sakura te dijo cuanto tardaríamos, no podrías fingir aunque sea un poco de preocupación, joder si no era por ambos al menos por ella ¿Qué no es tu mujer?-exclamo apunto de estar rojo de furia el Uzumaki y su situación no mejoraba al ver que su amigo no se perturbaba ni preguntaba por ella

-La relación que tenga con Sakura no te importa, de todos modos no tengo nada con ella-respondió aparentemente tranquilo el pelinegro aunque estaba enojado porque alguien estuviera metiendo sus narices en su vida

-Ya veo-dijo Naruto relajando su posición y dándose la vuelta-entonces no te importara saber que está en hospital recuperándose y que la vieja le dijo algo que la hizo llorar-ni bien termino de hablar sintió como su amigo pasaba al lado de él saliendo de la casa, sabía que a Sasuke le constaba expresarse o aceptar que sentía algo, pero por eso llegaba a ser muy idiota, con su cometido cumplido salió cerrando la puerta dirigiéndose a su casa necesitaba descansar y ellos estar solos

Sasuke no supo exactamente como llego tan rápido al hospital, le había costado un poco de trabajo pasar a las enfermeras de la recepción que se negaban a decir primero en que habitación se encontraba la pelirrosa y despues argumentaban que la hora de visitas se había terminado hace mucho, pero la furibunda mirada que les dirigió fue más que suficiente para hacerlas desistir de sus intentos de detenerlo

Abrió la puerta sin sutileza alguna obteniendo como primera imagen la de la joven recostada en un camilla, con la respiración tranquila, un suero conectado en su brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha reposando tranquilamente sobre su vientre; cerró la puerta antes de acercarse poco a poco a ella, cuando estuvo a su lado la observo bien, tenía algunos rasguños en toda su piel visible, un gasa en la sien derecha y la pequeña marca de una herida cerrada sobre el labio inferior, sus ojos brillaron rojos al pensar el alguien dañándola, dañando algo de su propiedad, porque había marcado a Sakura como suya desde su niñez y lo confirmo al haberle robado su primer beso, al haberla poseído varias noches donde siempre acabado el acto acariciaba su vientre, esperando el día en que en el se engendraría un hijo

Sakura era suya, porque lo amaba

Sakura era suya

_Porque la amaba_

Recordó su pregunta _¿Qué harías si muriera?_, la respuesta era fácil, se hundiría de vuelta en la oscuridad de donde lo habían sacado sus amigos, volvería a odiar a todos, buscaría un culpable o culparía a todos, destruiría todo para sacar su dolor, buscando una forma de calmarlo. Quito con cuidado algunos mechones de su frente dejando la mano ahí y tomando con la otra la que reposaba sobre su vientre, respiro sintiendo como poco a poco la angustia en su pecho desaparecía, recargo su frente sobre la de la joven cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de su calor, concentrándose solo en su existencia, unos segundo despues abrió los ojos de golpe separándose de ella, había sentido algo raro, una pequeña presencia más, apenas notable, diminuta, proveniente del mismo lugar en que estaba Sakura, quien abría lentamente los ojos al haber sentido movimientos repentinos junto a ella

-Sasuke-kun-pronuncia con voz queda fijando sus ojos jade sobre el

-Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto el pelinegro sorprendiéndola por su muestra de preocupación

-Nos atacaron, eran muchos y hubo varios heridos, me esforcé demasiado en la pelea y despues en curar a las personas, pero mi chakra no está muy bien y termine inconsciente-respondió haciéndolo sospechar, si de algo era reconocida la muchacha era por su perfecto control de chakra que le permitía tener sus habilidades curativas y su sorprendente fuerza

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Tsunade?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-regreso con otra pregunta llevando discretamente ambas manos a su vientre aunque la acción no pasó desapercibida para su acompañante

-Naruto-respondió Sasuke aclarando las dudas de la chica-¿Estas embarazada?-pregunto directamente viéndola a los ojos notando como las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos antes de descender por sus mejillas

-Gomenasai Sasuke-kun, yo no sabía y lo puse en riesgo, gomenasai, gomen-susurró disculpándose cerrando los ojos, los cuales se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir unos labios posándose con sutileza sobre los suyas y una mano firme sobre su vientre

-Arigato Sakura-dijo el de ojos negros al separarse de sus labios antes de volver a tomarlos, haciendo a la joven inmensamente feliz con ese pequeño gesto regresando el brillo cálido que sus ojos habían perdido al creer que no era querida, ahora se daba cuenta que Sasuke la amaba como ella lo hacía con el

¿Qué haría si Sakura muriera? El moriría en ese preciso momento

* * *

**espero les haya gustado y me digan lo que piensan, no creo haber hecho muy Occ a Sasuke ya que sigue con su misma frialdad a pesar de su pensamientos profundos, yo soy fria (no un tenpano de hielo como el pero se entiende la idea) y aunque pocas veces decimos lo que sentimos con quienes nos importan siempre tenemos palabras o acciones especiales para con ellos :3, pero diganme sus opiniones**

**mordida para todo**

**Atte. LuFer Schiffer Gosh**


End file.
